Talk:Sentinel
Similarity Is it just me, or do the statues look like Jack of Blades to anyone else? The statues appear to be wearing a similar mask and hood along with the same appearance of armor.WolfMaster 00:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I actually noticed that myself. Anyone think there's a connection?The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 06:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I noticed it too, it was the first thing I noticed when I fought it! I think the Crawler and Jack have a connection, like maybe Jack created the Crawler or he is the Crawler and has lost his memories, anything's possible.SandS Hero 20:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : Most likely the statues represent another hooded figure from Fable Lore, Tannar the Great, the defender of Aurora, and possibly the first hero to oppose the Crawler. : Jack of Blades specifically refers to the mask, worn by "Jack", and wearable at the end of TLC. By the time humans arrive in Albion, Jack is supposedly already present, and it seems, is heralded as a Hero for many many generations, obviously through some display of benevolence, most likely refering to the Hero **Wearing** the mask when we confont him in F1 (If Jack was a Villain the people of Albion would most likely not praise him as highly as they do in F1, as can be inferred from the way villagers react to evil Player Heroes). Jack has no real body, this means the physical Jack that is fought in the Guild is a possesed Hero or a normal person who gained Heroic powers through the Jack Mask, and most likely not the first to wear the mask.. : While I personally have a guilty desire for Jack to be alive and kicking, most likely he is dead at this point as the mask (which is cannonically destroyed, due to the Hero of Oakvale never being refered to as Jack of Blades any time after F1:TLC) was the artifact to which his soul was bound. : If you pay very close attention while doing the "A Relic of Ages Past" quest, you will notice that the statue of Tannar The Great appears to be a miniature of the numerous Sentinel statues around Aurora. (Hooded and Winged, but more simplistic) This would make the most sense as the ruins we encounter in Aurora are the remnants of the ancient city before the Crawler showed up, and from the lore of Tannar's hammer (he wielded a hammer... that's another big clue) he was guardian of Aurora, which is probably the basis behind the Crawler using the taunt "The Dark Guardian shall come and protect us... and all that is flesh and light shall die." : This probably is relating to unrevealed lore, that may involve Tannar either falling or succumbing to the Crawler in the past, (or... even Tannar being the body Jack possesed, I did say I was hopeful for Jack returning) But since Tannar meets many of the Criteria for the Sentinel statue (Guardian, Hammer, Hood, actually has background with Aurora, etc.) it is most likely he is the figure represented by the Sentinels.(Jack does have a retconned Hammer... a hood... and may very well have some sort of history with Aurora that is unknown to us over his monstrously long life-span). : Anyways, hope this gives everyone ideas of their own, and further speculation is definitely needed before definitive answers are made, but it's very easy to take either side, or even take the third side (Tannar = Jack's Body). I need to get a life. 02:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sentinel defeating tips For anyone who is having trouble against Sentinels, then I have a few tips. 1. Use ranged weapons. The sentinel only does great deals of damage when it uses its staff. 2. Try to roll a lot to avoid damage. 3. Try to get the highest level of ranged/magic before attempting to defeat a sentinel. 4. Have a co-op partner join you. HOW TO EFFORTLESSLY WIPE THE FLOOR WITH SENTINEL FLUFFY BUNNY: Ingredients - 1. The Facemelter (fully augmentation-upgraded). Well, technically, the last tier involving "Moral Decrease" is pointless, nihilist, and unheroic in intent, design and as awfully useless in its consequence/reward. Guild Seals faster in combat is the most ineffective and experientially valueless augmentation offered in the entire game, next to "+1 Gold/$ per Hit". So, the first two requisite upgrades, ahem... 2. Depending upon one's esoterically unlisted "Hero-Level", more relevantly the sub-categorical area of "Stature" (less but admittedly involved, "Magic/Will", as The Facemelter unloads incendiary dragon-breath projectiles), utilize, equip said rifle, and in as few as TWO, Yes! - TWO! (flourished) SHOTS to cutesy, huggable enemy, delivered via said death-machine to the FLUFFY BUNNY THING miscalled melodramatically " THE DAARRKK GUARDIAN ", conquer over the cacodaemonic creatureling, the "D A R K GUARDIN" (terrified why?), now happily reduced to dozens of shards, undone, nihility complete. I should state that my "Stature" was at 5 peak strength, and actually, miles above, as in, tens of thousands of ranged kills in one single play-through. But, laugh ignorantly or no, TWO FREAKING SHOTS (heartily "flourished") wasted the darn thing -why do I NEVER hear praise and acclaim, even bare recognition!, for The Facemelter, indistinguishable almost literally in power from the Dragonstomper .48 and offering the range of a real rifle to make The Facemelter even more awesome? No one even realizes a superficially numeracy-based datum (150 dmg., o gee whiz) changes in no way the inferiority of The Sandgoose compared to The Facemelter, or the likewise numerically imposing Chickenbane compared to the Dragonstomper .48 - the INCENDIARY fireball blast round effect, is the RADICAL game-changing factor. Any augmentation giving mere empty quantitatively-gauged damage, Guild Seals and Gold (the most laughably inutile upgrades imaginable), "racial group"-based punch (equip The Absolver hammer against a Hollow Man Elite Summoner, better, a group of them, and observe the power of the "+30% dmg. vs. evil enemies"), any pitiful "knockdown" percentage, any supposed "health restorative" power (one-billionth part of one's totality of health might be given back to you if you were not dead on the ground from powerful foes), etc. - no enhancement can be compared to "asymmetric warfare" Fire-"magic" (and vastly less so, Shock - Scythe's Warhammer, Skorm's Justice, adequately tolerable here), for both ranged and melee weaponry. After dancing with a few Hollow-Men in a "New Hero", Brightwall Blades offers this monster (semi-randomized, conceded - create local, differentiated profile/s on console to function as intermediaries and conduits, thus making The Facemelter gifted if not sold from the start) and NO JOKE, if Facemelter in hand, the rest of the game, ALL OF IT, is a BREEZE, a picnic in the park, a lullaby of ease of effortless mass carnage.